Construyendo Un Futuro Juntos
by trinitys
Summary: El había perdido todo en la guerra, se despreciaba. Ella había perdido a su familia y lo amaba. ¿Podrán dejar de lado sus diferencias y construir una vida juntos? ¿Logrará el amor por ella curar sus heridas?
1. Chapter 1

Esta es mi primera historia y soy bastante nueva como usuario "activo" en fanfiction así que espero que me perdonen por las torpezas, espero sus comentarios, consejos y críticas, ya que todo sirve para mejorar.

La pareja es Hermione/Snape, me encanta ya que encuentro a los dos como personas diferentes, muy inteligentes y casi incomprendidas por lo que les rodea.

Cabe aclarar que los personajes no me pertenecen y no creo la historia sin ningún fin además el de entretenerlos.

Saludos!

trinitys

**Construyendo un Futuro Juntos**

**Capítulo 1**

El trío Gryfindor se encontraba en la Sala Común, Harry peleaba (cabe decir perdida) una batalla campal de ajedrez mágico contra Ron, quién mientras jugaba masticaba sin la menor educación un pastel de calabaza.

-Herrmbrione dregra de leerg- dijo el pelirrojo con la boca llena.

-Hay Ron, cuando vas a aprender a hablar con la boca vacía, nunca más voy a poder ver el pastel de calabaza de la misma manera- contestó Hermione sacando la cabeza del enorme libro que sostenía haciendo sonrojar al chico por su poca delicadeza. Se encontraba estirada en un sillón individual confortable con las piernas apoyadas en uno de los brazos del mueble y la cabeza en el otro.

-Disculpa Mione, je je, no me di cuenta, pero, ¿por qué no dejas de leer? El año ya casi termina y los exámenes ya terminaron- dijo Ron distraído mientras destruía la reina de Harry con su caballo.

-Ron, porque no necesitemos estudiar no significa que haya que ser un bruto, leo por placer, deberías intentarlo alguna vez, tu ortografía dice a gritos que tu nivel de lectura es muy bajo- le contestó la castaña sacándole la lengua y sonriendo.

Las épocas en las que se gastaba en regañarlos habían pasado, sabía que era imposible, cada tanto se le escapaba alguna reprimenda pero más que nada por la costumbre. Luego del, sin duda movido, año anterior necesitaban un poco de normalidad para volver a ser chicos de vuelta, lo que implicaba para ella estar más relajada.

Con la caída de Voldermort hubo muchos cambios en la comunidad mágica, Kingsley había asumido el cargo de Primer Ministro de manera temporal para luego ser oficial por voto unánime de la comunidad mágica inglesa. La profesora, o mejor dicho directora, McGonagall, había decidido que los alumnos que habían perdido el último año de clases volvieran para terminarlo. El Profesor Snape había vuelto a su antiguo cargo de profesor de pociones, luego de estar casi tres meses internado en el hospital San Mungo, por el ataque de Nagini; claro que mas gruñón y huraño que nunca ya que había sido reconocido como un héroe frente a toda la comunidad mágica. Remus Lupin había tomado su antiguo puesto de profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

-Harry, estoy apurado, me tengo que ver con Luna, así que Jaque Mate…- dijo Ron mientras daba un bostezo y movía una pieza. Harry se quedó mirando el tablero y Hermione solo rió por el desconcierto de su amigo.

-Mmm, yo me voy afuera con Ginny… necesito dejar q mis neuronas descansen- dijo Harry agotado mientras veía bajar a la pelirroja de las escaleras del cuarto de las chicas.

Los chicos se fueron dejando a Hermione pensativa, desde la caída de Voldermort las cosas habían cambiado mucho, Harry estaba más feliz, podía ver que el peso en sus hombros había desaparecido y disfrutaba de ser un adolescente normal, lo que le llevaba a hacer alguna que otra broma pesada pensó con el ceño fruncido Mione recordando las galletas canarios de los Sortilegios Weasley que le había ofrecido la otra noche.

Ron y Hermione habían discutido a cerca de sus sentimientos y ninguno quería perder su amistad que tenían, Ron se había dado cuenta que estaba enamorado de Luna y ella… Ella sabía que su corazón pertenecía a alguien mas, no sabía si era amor o solo atracción, pero quería descubrirlo _"¿pero cómo tonta? Si es tu profesor, no te metas en problemas…". _No pensaba robarle un beso, pero le gustaría saber más de él… del Profesor Snape… _"Profesor Severus Snape…" _suspiró inconscientemente Hermione.

-Tonta, deja de pensar, ¿porqué no mejor me voy a dar un paseo?- Se dijo Hermione mientras se levantaba del sillón y se estiraba en toda su altura. La chica había crecido, se podían deslumbrar las curvas de una mujer, su cabello castaño caía en suaves ondas brillantes hasta el final de su espalda, no parecía aquél enmarañado cabello de antaño.

* * *

El camino al lago fue rápido y sin ningún tropiezo, desde comienzo de año Hermione sentía muy raro que no les haya caído un rayo a ninguno de los tres, no habían tenido inconvenientes ni problemas (más grave de los que se podían meter tres chicos de diecisiete años), la tranquilidad que sentía le daba intranquilidad. Sabía que muchos mortífagos se habían escapado de las manos del Ministerio y no la dejaba tranquila, podían buscar venganza con Harry y no quería que sufriera más, lo quería como a un hermano y no quería verlo sufrir más.

Se sentó sobre una piedra a las orillas del lago y cerró los ojos disfrutando de la cálida brisa que auguraba un hermoso verano. Ya solo quedaban tres semanas de clases y por formar parte del grupo que volvió a séptimo habían estado exentos de la mayoría de los exámenes, como Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. A pesar de que había salido bien librada de la guerra sus padres habían fallecido a manos de mortífagos sobrevivientes, su corazón se había destrozado, pero sus amigos habían estado para apoyarla e inclusive el Profesor Snape le había dado unas palabras de aliento.

Llevó una mano al pecho como si quisiera calmar los latidos descontrolados y el leve sonrojo que coloreaban sus mejillas por solo pensar en su profesor. Este año a pesar de que con su vuelta había mantenido su carácter huraño, pero con ella había sido diferente, igual de frío, pero más respetuoso. No se hacía ilusiones sabía que el profesor como todo caballero sentía que le debía algo a ella por haberlo salvado, ya que ella lo había encontrado en la Casa de los Gritos. Desde que daba clases en el colegio no la llamaba con apodos hirientes, también le exigía el doble que a los demás alumnos pero ella sabía que era por su bien.

Un aleteo la despertó de sus cavilaciones, una hermosa lechuza gris oscura se posó sobre el regazo de Hermione, con una elegancia increíble en una lechuza levantó la pata para que desatara la carta que llevaba.

-Muchas gracias pequeña- le dijo Hermione mientras desataba la carta, luego de hacerlo le hizo unos pequeños mimos en la parte posterior de su cabeza como sabía que le gustaba a Hedwig, la lechuza ululó a gusto y salió volando.

Con curiosidad desplegó el pergamino para leer de quién era la carta. Su corazón latió mas fuerte cuando vio la caligrafía elegante y masculina con que estaba escrita, reconocía esa letra.

_Señorita Granger:_

_La directora Mc Gonagall me ha notificado de su notable interés en pociones para tomarla en cuenta en su elección de carrera para el próximo año._

_La invito a mi despacho esta noche a las 8 en punto, para discutir acerca de su orientación vocacional._

_No es necesaria la respuesta, si desea llegarse sabe a qué hora ir,_

_Un cordial saludo._

_Profesor Severus Snape._

Sabía que no era para nada personal el tema de la carta, pero solo pensar que iba a verlo a solas le hacía latir el corazón muy deprisa. Acarició el pergamino con amor, no era una mera atracción lo que sentía por él, la admiración y el cariño que sentía pasaba de una simple atracción… realmente lo amaba.

Fin Capítulo 1


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Caminaba nerviosa por el pasillo, había bajado a cenar pero no había podido tragar bocado. Faltaban diez minutos para las ocho pero quería llegar con tiempo, tenía miedo de perderse por uno de los tantos pasadizos de Hogwarts.

Se paró frente al despacho del profesor, todavía quedaban cinco minutos para las ocho, pero ya había llegado y no se quedaría esperando. Alisó su uniforme, estaba por tocar a la puerta cuando esta se abrió y mostró al profesor de pociones, su corazón saltó y un leve rubor cubrió sus mejillas.

"_Sigo así y solo voy a conseguir una arritmia grave, ¡cálmate Hermione!" _pensó mientras fruncía el ceño, enojada consigo misma por no poder mantener la compostura.

-Señorita Granger, a pesar que la noche es hermosa, la brisa refresca y los pasillos están vacíos… no tengo intenciones de quedarme toda la noche aquí parado, ¿desea pasar?- dijo Snape con su característico sarcasmo.

-Si señor- contestó Hermione, ya se podía calmar, a pesar de todo el cariño que le profesaba secretamente al profesor la ironía que destilaba por todos lados le daba ganas de hacérsela tragar.

Luego de que ella entrara el profesor cerró la puerta y se sentó en el escritorio haciéndole una seña para que ella se sentara frente a él.

-¿Desea tomar té señorita Granger?- ofreció Snape haciendo aparecer unas tazas que tenían el escudo de Slytherin al borde de las mismas.

-Gracias profesor- aceptó Hermione la taza llena de un té con un fuerte aroma.- me encanta el té con miel, limón y un toque de menta… ¿también le agrego un toque de canela?

-Me sorprende su agudo sentido del olfato señorita Granger, y si, tiene usted la razón, como suele tenerla- el profesor Snape lo dijo sin malicia en la voz, lo que hizo ruborizar a la castaña por el cumplido.

- Ahora escuche Granger porque no suelo ir regalando cumplidos a todo mago o bruja que se me cruza por el camino, usted posee muchas de las cualidades necesarias para ser una gran pocionista, me consta que es entregada a la materia; sin embargo la directora Mc Gonagall me ha informado que desea ser auror, usted sabe que el arte de la magia va mas allá de lo que la mayoría de aquellos aurores hacen… son directos y no por eso menos eficaces, pero les falta elegancia, y detallismo en su trabajo. ¿Cómo la persona más detallista y avocada a la profundización desea ser auror? Acepto que su agudo ingenio la hace muy capaz, pero usted es más que Potter que va tirando hechizos a diestra y siniestra para darle a algo.

Contrariada y a la vez agradecida por alagarla, Hermione, se quedó callada un instante antes de responderle, dio un trago al té y disfruto del sabor cerrando los ojos como muestra de placer, detalle que no le paso inadvertido al serio profesor de pociones. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos mostraba una determinación digna de una leona propio de Gryffindor.

-¿Profesor usted disfrutaba siendo espía de Voldermort?- preguntó tranquila pero decidida Hermione.

-¿A qué viene su pregunta Granger? creo que no es de su incumbencia- contestó filoso Snape.

-Solo responda profesor, ya le voy a hacer entender mi punto- dijo con respeto Hermione mirando decidida a los ojos del profesor. Éste al no encontrar segundas intenciones en ella contestó.

-Por supuesto que no.

-¿Y por qué no desistió de ser espía? ¿Amaba ser un mortífago, torturar inocentes y fingir que lo disfrutaba?- sabia que por su descaro en las preguntas le iba a bajar muchos puntos, su impertinencia le saldría caro, pero necesitaba que **su **profesor entendiera el punto.

-Era mi deber…

-El mío es ser auror profesor, yo se los debo a mis padres que murieron por un mortifago, un loco y desquiciado que se vengó con una inocente pareja que no era consciente ni de la mitad de lo que sucedió en la guerra… -dio una pausa antes de continuar, el odio que destilaba por el asesino de sus padres era palpable, inclusive un aura peligrosa la cubría, apenas perceptible que el profesor pudo sentirla. No terminó de decirlo que aquella aura se volvió nostálgica, triste y decaída.

-… Yo tengo el deber de buscar el asesino de mis padres profesor, les fallé a ellos y ahora debo pagar mi error, es imposible comparar el que usted haya sido mortífago y yo ahora deje de lado mis sueños para ser auror y cazar al culpable… pero creo que motivos similares le llevaron a cometer tal tortura... profesor.

- Usted no le debe nada a sus padres, fueron unas de las tantas víctimas de la cruel guerra que vivimos, ni usted, ni yo somos culpables de nada señorita Granger y creo que el desperdicio de un don como el de usted es imperdonable, sus padres no la culparían y usted tampoco debe hacerlo- El tono en su voz no mostraba ningún sentimiento pero tampoco poseía el desprecio que solía adornar sus palabras.

-Disculpe profesor pero ya es tarde, debo retirarme a cumplir con mis rondas de prefecto- dijo Hermione seria mientras dejaba la taza en el escritorio y se levantaba.- Gracias por sus palabras pero no voy a desistir en mi idea.

Estaba la castaña por llegar a la puerta cuando la voz de Snape la detuvo, se dio vuelta y se encontró con los oscuros ojos de su profesor que mostraban una chispa de advertencia, sabía que no se quedarían las cosas allí, el continuaría insistiéndole para que cambie de idea. Pero él no sabía lo tozuda que podía ser Hermione cuando se lo proponía. Ambos habían encontrado un rival digno de serlo, y el más persistente ganaría.

-Señorita Granger… veinte puntos menos por su impertinencia frente a un profesor, y está castigada por las tres semanas que quedan de clases, todos los días acá a las ocho en punto.- dijo Snape con una sonrisa entre despectiva y victoriosa.- no se le ocurra decir una palabra más que va a perder más puntos que los que el señor Longbotton ha perdido en toda su historia de pociones.

Con enojo respondió un seco "si profesor" y se dio la vuelta para salir de la habitación cuando la detuvo nuevamente el llamado del profesor, se giró para esperar alguna nueva injusticia del profesor.

-Hermione… el ser auror no va a devolverte a tus padres- dijo casi delicadamente. Hermione lo miro apretando la mandíbula para responderle sin que le tiemble la voz por las lágrimas que querían salir sin su permiso.

-No profesor, pero el peso se va a volver soportable- dijo mirándolo con los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas y se dio la vuelta para irse del despacho del profesor.

- Está equivocada Granger, solo usted puede hacer la carga mas pesada o liviana… usted se culpa nadie mas…- dijo Snape con una sonrisa nostálgica al aire, luego de que se hubiera retirado Hermione.

Continuara…

Bueno, recién comienza la historia y no les aseguro que suba más de un capítulo por semana porque me queda rendir un final para poder estar de vacaciones. No creo que tenga muuuchos capítulos pero es una de las primeras historias que hago así que no sabría calcular cuantos tendrá... supongo que la creatividad me dirá.. jeje.

Gracias a Ayra16, Aelita93 y a Snaluck por sus reviews! También a Rianne Black y Snaluck que tienen mi historia entre sus favoritos... todavía no lo creo!!! gracias.. ^//^

Seguro les va a sorprender la actitud taan servicial ante una alumna cualquiera... el nunca haría algo así por cualquier estudiante, pero bueno.. ya en el primer capítulo explican algunas cosas y se van a ir entendiendo más adelante.

Cabe aclarar que la historia se situaría luego del séptimo libro... ya casi un año pasó desde la batalla final.. y bueno, obviamente hay algunas modificaciones.. Snape está con vida. Quiero mantenerla lo más fiel posible a los libros menos al epílogo claro que no va a tener vela en este entierro.. jeje

Ya me extendí demasiado! Gracias a todos! Cualquier duda o pregunta que tengan pueden mandar un review o sino un mensaje personal!

Saludos y Cariños!!

trinitys


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Estaba furiosa, caminaba por los pasillos sin ver, seguía pensando en la conversación sostenida con el profesor Snape. Frenó en una esquina oscura y se apoyo en la pared para tomar aire. Se encontraba frustrada, creía que él de entre toda la gente la entendería, se había sacrificado durante media vida como mortífago para vengar la memoria de Lily. Harry les había contado aquellos recuerdos del profesor.

Comenzó a llorar silenciosamente, era una chica fuerte y tenía que haber superado la muerte de sus padres, por lo menos tendría que dolerle menos. Durante la guerra contra Voldermort y la batalla final había visto la muerte de cerca, inclusive había visto morir a gente que lo sentiría por toda la vida. Pero no eran sus padres, no eran muggles y no eran completamente inocentes de la guerra.

Siguió caminando ya más calmada, era tarde y seguro Ron y Ginny habrían partido a hacer las rondas nocturnas. Al llegar al retrato de la Dama Gorda se mantuvo quieta un instante para recuperar toda la calma y entrar como si nada hubiera pasado. No quería que sus amigos se volvieran a preocupar por ella, se sentía egoísta el seguir triste por su pérdida, Ron y Harry habían sufrido más pérdidas de lo que ella y seguían con su vida, el estar tan mal la hacía sentir débil.

- ¿Te vas a quedar parada ahí querida o entras? Me espera Violeta para tomar un té, ya es tarde…- dijo esto último como un reproche.

- Si, disculpe, felicidad- dijo Hermione la contraseña y entró sin más a la Sala Común.

Del otro lado la Sala se encontraba casi desierta, se fijó la hora y eran pasadas las once _"¿cómo demonios se había hecho tan tarde?"_ se preguntó Hermione.

-¡Hola Herms! ¿Dónde andabas? Estábamos preocupados, Ron y Ginny se fueron a hacer las rondas y dijeron que descansaras y que no te preocuparas- dijo Harry que se encontraba en su sillón preferido en un rincón cerca de la chimenea que se encontraba apagada por ser casi verano.

-El profesor Snape me citó para discutir unos temas vocacionales- contestó Hermione sentándose frente a Harry.- ¿Es que nadie cree que soy capaz de ser auror?

Harry al verla tan decaída prefirió guardar silencio, su amiga sabía que la apoyaba en sus decisiones y no necesitaban palabras para entenderse. También sabía que no estaba completamente de acuerdo con su decisión, tenía todas las posibilidades de ser una muy buena auror, pero no era su pasión y temía que estuviera movida por la muerte de sus padres, así nunca sería feliz.

-¿Sabes Herms? Tal vez el profesor Snape ve lo mismo que yo, este año no vi más dedicación y pasión en ti para hacer pociones que en todas las otras materias juntas- dijo Harry inconsciente del sonrojo que había ocasionado en Hermione.

Ella le fascinaba pociones pero también había querido esmerarse para que su profesor estuviera orgullosa y no pensó que nadie lo notara, pero Harry siempre la sorprendía, realmente era el hermano que nunca había podido tener. Feliz abrazó a Harry por ser tan buen amigo, Harry como todo chico no entendió que había dicho para ocasionar la reacción de la castaña, así que cuando Hermione anunció que se iba a acostar, Harry solo pudo murmurar algo que sonó a "mujeres".

* * *

Al día siguiente Hermione se levantó tranquila, había meditado mucho acerca de la conversación con Snape, era un desafío, y era consciente de que la había castigado para tenerla cerca y hacerla cambiar de opinión "no sabe con quién se mete".

Tenía hambre, así que bajo a la Sala, estaba desierta, pero no se sorprendía porque era demasiado temprano, solo las seis de la mañana. Se dirigió a Gran Salón y se sentó sola a comer, no había nadie más y sabía que dentro de una hora iban a aparecer los madrugadores. Tenía todo el tiempo necesario para desayunar en paz, tranquila y sin inquietudes.

-Señorita Granger, que sorpresa- dijo una voz siseante, pero a la vez elegante a sus espaldas. "O tal vez no".

-Profesor Snape, buenos días- saludó cordialmente Hermione dándose vuelta.

-Veo que es madrugadora, o tal vez no pudo dormir bien…- dijo con intención Snape mirándola de manera astuta.

-No profesor, dormí perfectamente, pero es costumbre mía despertarme temprano, solo que generalmente me quedo leyendo hasta bajar con mis amigos- dijo tranquila Hermione.

-Bueno, como parece tenemos el comedor para nosotros solos, ¿le molesta que me siente con usted?- dijo Snape. Claro que solo era una pregunta retórica, ya que al momento en que preguntó se sentó frente a la castaña con un gesto elegante.

Hermione que hasta el momento se había mantenido calma se ruborizó y sintió que el corazón se le iba a salir. Era una chica que podía mantener la compostura, pero tampoco era de piedra y su profesor Snape ¡se estaba sentando a desayunar con ella!

-Conoce usted el libro "Pociones útiles, cómo prepararlas" de Miranda Garrot- comenzó una charla Snape mientras se servía un té de manzanilla.

-Claro profesor, lo suelo usar para completar mis trabajos de pociones, pero la nueva edición del libro posee algunas falencias que suelo remediarlas usando la primera edición, pero si quiero saber más de los ingredientes utilizo "El diccionario de pociones: sus mil utilidades y dónde encontrarlas" es más detallado-dijo Hermione interesada en el tema.

Continuaron charlando durante casi una hora mas, después de pociones hablaron acerca de la defensa contra las artes oscuras y luego un poco acerca de transformaciones. Se sentían cómodos charlando con el otro, el tiempo se les pasó volando y cuando Snape se fijó en la hora se levantó.

-Disculpe señorita Granger, pero debo dejarla, sus amigos ya llegarán y va a estar con compañia mas adecuada- se estaba yendo cuando se da vuelta y agrega- nos vemos hoy a las ocho en punto, no se olvide que tiene detención.

Sin más se fue pero justo en la entrada se cruzó con Ginny quien dormida miró confundida al profesor Snape quien pasó sin saludarla. Ginny siguió su camino hasta la mesa de Gryffindor para sentarse con Hermione. Al llegar miró confundida la taza vacía frente a Hermione. Miró por todos los lados y no se encontró con nadie más.

-Mione, estoy confundida... ¿acaba de irse Snape?

-Si Ginny, ¿por?-repguntó confundida, aunque creía a dónde iban las preguntas.

-¿Acaso... desayunaste con Snape?- preguntó Ginny como si fuera la cosa más ilógica e increíble del mundo.

-Sip, llegué temprano, no había nadie y el llegó y estuvimos desayunando- dijo tranquila Hermione, para evitar más preguntas que estaba segura que iban a llegar tarde o temprano, pero estaba demasiado feliz.- Ahí llegan los chicos, me voy ahora Gin, quiero discutir unos temas con la profesora McGonagall... ¡suerte para el examen de hoy!

Ginny que miraba suspicaz a Hermione por su respuesta estaba por cortarla para preguntarle más de la extraña situación, cuando el recuerdo de que hoy rendía otro examen la hizo palidecer, los nervios la estaban por matar. Sin decir nada más se sentó a desayunar lo que pudiera tragar.

* * *

Hermione caminaba por el pasillo con una sonrisa, no debía haber sido tan mala con Ginny se había matado estudiando para rendir, inclusive había prohibido a Harry que la interrumpiera en sus horas de estudio. Ponerla nerviosa había sido un truco sucio. Pero no había mentido, realmente tenía que hablar con la profesora McGonagall. Por su interés la profesora le había ofrecido clases particulares de transformaciones avanzadas.

Lo que la profesora no sabía es que Hermione aprovechaba esas clases para saber más acerca de la animagia. Convertirse en animaga ilegalmente iba a servir para su propósito, la ayudaría a ser mejor auror, además que sería un elemento sorpresa muy favorable. Ya había tomado las indicaciones de un libro de la Sección Prohibida con su pase especial que le había otorgado la profesora McGonagall. Necesitaba de una poción que se debía preparar con tres meses de anticipación, en una semana estaría lista. Los ingredientes los había tomado del despacho del profesor Snape, pero se había tomado las precauciones necesarias de que no se diera cuenta en un tiempo. Con las tres clases de esta semana podría chequear unos últimos detalles y estaría todo listo.

Tocó la puerta del despacho de la profesora, unos segundos más tarde la puerta se habría mostrando una figura masculina. Hermione un poco aturdida levantó la vista para encontrarse con dos ojos negros que la miraban arrogante.

-¡Ah! Señorita Granger parece que nos encontramos en todos lados, justo terminaba de tener una charla amena con la directora, ¿desea saber de qué hablabamos?

-Ehm.. no creo que sea de mi incumbencia profesor- dijo extrañada Hermione.

-Pero sabe mucho del tema, charlábamos de la animagia... y sus utilidades... pero en fin, no le ocupo más tiempo, la directora la está esperando para su clase- dijo Snape con un brillo en sus ojos.

Snape se fue sin esperar respuesta por parte de la castaña, quien se quedó de piedra al oir a su profesor. Era imposible que supiera su plan para hacerse animaga, había tenido extremo cuidado, la poción se estaba haciendo en la Sala Multipropósitos y se había encargado de que solo ella pudiera entrar; no había hablado con sus amigos hacerca de lo que haría y ni siquiera había sacado fuera de la biblioteca el libro donde se encontraban las "instrucciones" entonces no quedaba en ningún lado registrado su uso.

Debía estar alucinando, no podía haberse referido a ella. Tal vez había discutido con la profesora McGonagall de su última clase que si habían repasado el tema de animagia. _"¿no?"_. Sin pensarlo mucho más entró al despacho haciendo a un lado sus temores.

**Continuará...**

**Bueno, ya actualicé! jeje me alegro que les vaya atrapando la historia, les cuento que la voy escribiendo mientras subo los capítulos y recién acabo de terminar el 3, para los próximos caps espero hacerlos mas largos, pero bueno, tenganme paciencia!!**

**Los libros que nombran son obviamente inventados, la verdad que mi ingenio se limita a la hora de escribir nombres, pero quise hacerlos los más parecidos posibles.**

**Este capítulo es mas como una transición para llegar a la acción acción!! No piensen mal! ¬¬ sino que ahora con este nuevo tema de la animagia... además de lo que vaya a ocurrir en las detenciones con Snape... mmm!!**

**Mucha suerte**

**y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo**

**trinity!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Estaba recostada sobre un sillón, con los ojos cerrados pensando en la charla con la profesora McGonagall, entre preguntas rebuscadas había logrado obtener toda la información que necesitaba. Podía convertirse en animaga sin ningún problema, la teoría la sabía de memoria, y en la práctica lo más difícil era la poción que la tenía lista, un simple hechizo y listo. _"mejor me voy yendo, tengo mi primer castigo con Snape"_. A veces no sabía que pensar, estaba enamorada, ya lo tenía claro, pero también con el sacaba su peor carácter cuando la picaba. Era completamente ella con él, y le encantaba.

Sin otros pensamientos se dirigió al despacho de Snape y tocó la puerta, un adelante no se tardó en escuchar y entró un poco nerviosa. Snape se encontraba sentado en su escritorio leyendo unos pergaminos, muy concentrado.

Hermione no pudo evitar quedársele viendo, pero verlo ahí semi encorvado, con la mirada fija en el pergamino, concentrado con el ceño levemente fruncido, su cabello lacio y brillante cayendo por un costado era una imagen perfecta para el criterio de ella.

Inconsciente del análisis que se le hacía, Snape, levantó la mirada y vio a Hermione mirándolo fijamente y ruborizada. Con una sonrisa de costado le ofreció asiento. Tomándose su tiempo se echo hacia atrás y junto sus manos jugando con sus dedos.

-Bueno Señorita Granger, he decidido que en sus castigos le voy a ayudar a prepararse para el entrenamiento que se va a ver sostenida en la academia de aurors- dijo Snape con una mirada astuta. Hermione desconfiada lo miraba ceñuda.

-Disculpe profesor… ¿y usted qué gana con eso? Ni siquiera se encuentra conforme con mi decisión.

-Pues no todo es de color rosa en la vida, y si, como bien usted piensa, no solo la voy a "entrenar" digamos, sino que también me va a ayudar con la preparación de pociones que tengo que entregar, la primera hora va a ser suya y la segunda va a ser mía- contestó Snape, él sabía que Granger sería lo suficiente inteligente para darse cuenta del plan, pero no le importaba, porque de la manera más fácil que desistiera de la idea sería mostrándosela.

-Gracias profesor, ¿empezamos ahora?- contestó insegura Hermione. Era demasiado obvio el plan que sospechaba que ocultaba algo, pero era su castigo, así que debía cumplirlo.

-Si, para la primera hora preparé una sala de prácticas, ya que no solo va ser teórica la enseñanza, sino también práctica- dijo Snape levantándose con un movimiento extremadamente elegante y natural _"¿acaso este hombre nunca estornuda? ¿siempre se mantiene tan impasible ante lo que le rodea? ¿Perderá la compostura en algún momento?"_ pensó Hermione mientras lo seguía a una puerta contigua a la de la entrada. Inclusive cuando había sido retirado de la casa de los gritos semi inconsciente y agonizante se había mantenido frío sin mostrar ninguna señal de dolor, inclusive parecía fastidiado ante la idea de seguir vivo, tuvo tiempo de hacer un comentario irónico a la profesora McGonagall cuando paso a su lado en la camilla suspendida mágicamente por los medimagos.

La habitación era amplia e iluminada por una pequeña araña suspendida en el techo. Poseía un pequeño armario en un costado y una puerta que suponía Hermione que era un baño ya que era el mismo estilo de puerta que los sanitarios del resto del colegio.

-Como primera clase va a ser tranquila así que nada mas le voy a dar un poco de teoría, asique solo necesitamos…- con un movimiento de su varita Snape terminó de concluir su oración cuando hizo aparecer un pupitre y frente al mismo una pizarra.

-Disculpe profesor, pero ¿podría ir a buscar pergamino y pluma para anotar los conceptos?- preguntó Hermione ya sentada, atenta a la explicación venidera.

-Señorita Granger, agradezca que estas clases son digamos… fuera de hora, porque le habría sacado muchos puntos, ya no es para la escuela y si quiere ser buena auror tendrá que aprender a memorizar gran cantidad de datos en cuestión de segundos- contesto seco el profesor Snape. Realmente estaba disfrutando la tortura y Hermione era consciente de que si quería sobrevivir esas semanas tendría que adecuarse a las reglas del juego.

Luego de la primera hora Hermione tenía ganas de irse a dormir hasta que tuviera treinta años, el profesor se había encargado de saturarla de información útil para la academia pero terriblemente aburrida para ella. Realmente le iba a costar pero no daría su brazo a torcer _"por lo menos esta semana"_ pensó Hermione casi derrotada.

Pero luego de una hora de sufrimiento encontró mucho placer ayudando a Snape con las pociones que debía ir preparando, todo el proceso era fascinante para ella. Además que la vocación del profesor era comparable a la dedicación que le daba a la materia en cuestión, y con naturalidad le iba explicando algunas cosas que no terminaba de entender Hermione.

Hermione no iba a olvidar fácilmente aquél momento, el tener tan cerca a su profesor, conversar tan amenamente y con tanta simplicidad no lo había logrado nunca, pero ahora charlando sobre algo en común la familiaridad se hacía grande.

* * *

Cuando Hermione llegó a la Sala Común tenía una serie de sentimientos encontrados, por un lado el rechazo y la obligación que sentía por vengar la muerte de sus padres, y por otro la paz que tenía cuando recordaba la fácil conversación con su usual profesor huraño. Estar codo a codo con él, rozar inocentemente sus manos había hecho mella en ella.

¡Pero no podía dejarse ganar por sus sentimientos! Tendría que tranquilizarse, calmar sus hormonas y su corazón para ser fría con él, claro que juntar pociones y el amor de su vida en un mismo momento lo hacía casi irresistible.

-¡Hola Mione! ¡Qué suerte que llegas! Necesito pedirte un pequeño gran favor- dijo Ginny sobresaltándola ya que se encontraba detrás de una gran pila de libros y no la había visto.

-Claro Gin, ¿qué quieres?

-Bueeeno… tengo problemas con pociones y el E.X.T.A.S.I.S. es la semana próxima, ¡no se qué hacer! No puedo memorizar todos esos ingredientes y demás… ¿me ayudas?- terminó Ginny con esa mirada a la que nunca podía negarse Hermione.

-Está bien Gin, ahora mismo comenzamos, pero si yo te ayudo no esperes que sea leve, quiero que saques la más alta nota ¿si? Te voy a exigir- dijo Hermione poniendo su cara más seria logrando que la pelirroja se asustara.

-Ehm… claro Mione, pero ¡no pongas esa cara! Me haces acordar a Snape- dijo Ginny quien se replanteó el hecho de reprobar pociones, claro que adiós a su carrera como auror, pasión que compartía con Harry.

En realidad Harry, Ginny y Hermione eran los únicos que pensaban seguir en la academia de aurors, a pesar de que el ministro había apoyado a que todos los ex miembros del ED tuvieran entrada directa. Hermione que no le gustaba conseguir las cosas sin esfuerzo había negado aquel ofrecimiento en nombre de todos sus compañeros, ya que no merecían trato especial, ¡tenían que ser responsables!

Ron quería seguir su carrera deportista en Quidditch, este año que no había tenido más problemas aparte de si invitar o no a salir a Luna había logrado una mejoría espectacular sorprendiendo a todos. Neville se había decidido por botánica sin sorprender a ninguno, pero si había sido una alegre noticia que la profesora Sprout lo tomara como aprendiz para continuar el en el espacio de la profesora en Hogwarts.

Luna seguiría como periodista mágica para tal vez continuar con el legado de su padre cuando llegara el momento y se hiciera cargo del Quisquilloso. Además de tener un talento innato para descubrir la verdad antes de que los mismo protagonistas fueran conscientes, poseía una habilidad asombrosa para los relatos, claro que a su modo particular.

Hermione veía que cada uno de sus amigos seguía su vocación, se encontraban entusiasmados por el año venidero y charlaban de sus miedos y expectativas con mucha alegría. Para ella que era una obligación auto impuesta seguir de auror veía un futuro oscuro, incierto y con muy pocas expectativas. No iba a ser mediocre en lo que hiciera, se iba a esforzar hasta sacar lo mejor de ella, aunque hiciera Historia de la Magia, pero realmente era motivante hacer algo con gusto.

Sin otros pensamientos comenzó a explicarle de pociones a Ginny con un sabor dulce y amargo a la vez en la boca. Y sin ser consciente se sintió por segunda vez en el día en paz. En aquél momento, haciendo lo que amaba hacer.

Continuará…

**Gracias por esperarme y disculpen la tardanza!! Pensé que ahora que estaba de vacaciones (hasta febrero.. ¬¬) iba a tener más tiempo y… nop. Muchas gracias por todos los reviews, la verdad es que me alagan demasiado, pero soy consciente de que me queda mucho (de esos MUCHOS) por aprender. ****También disculpen por ser tan corto!! Pero trato!! El próximo va a tener mas hojas!**

**De nuevo disculpen la tardanza, espero que no sea el último capítulo antes del año que viene.. jejeje (chiste malo) pero no prometo nada porq mi primo de Buenos Aires viene a pasar las fiestas, y es de esos primos que veo con suerte una vez cada tres años, asiq.. bueno!!**

**Muchas felices fieestas (por si acaso)**

**Besos!**

**trinity**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Oficialmente se encontraba saturada ¡una semana! Solo una semana había pasado desde su primer castigo con Snape. Esa semana se había pasado eterna, entre los entrenamientos de Snape para ser auror, las pociones que le ayudaba a crear y el estudio con Ginny la tenían agotada.

Era sábado, las doce de la noche y recién volvía de su castigo. Los primeros dos días se habían mantenido a horario, pero luego el profesor había ido aumentando la cantidad de tiempo de la primera hora. Hermione consciente del hecho no se había inmutado, pero realmente odiaba esas clases. No solo había tenido que memorizar gran cantidad de información sino que las clases "prácticas" parecían entrenamiento muggle militar, por suerte Hermione a pesar de no ser dada en el Quidditch disfrutaba haciendo otros deportes (muggles, cabe aclarar) en los veranos pasados, lo que la había dejado con buen estado físico.

Además de todo, en minutos se iría a terminar con su otro plan, en cuestión de un par de horas sería una animaga ilegal. Según sus investigaciones había magos que tenían mayor tendencia a la transformación y con un pequeño test ella había descubierto su gran facilidad y sus mayores posibilidades al éxito.

Se encontraba en la Sala Común, tenía pensado cambiarse antes de salir pero el profesor no le había dejado mucho tiempo. Así que sin más que su uniforme, la capa de invisibilidad que había tomado de Harry y su varita salió al pasillo. Con la capa puesta y su varita en mano se dirigió primero al la Sala Multipropósitos.

Alli puso la poción en un frasco de mediano tamaño, medida en que debía tomarla y la escondió entre sus ropas _"por si las dudas"_, con el paso del tiempo Hermione había aprendido que los profesores aparecían en los momentos menos propicios y si iba a ser algo contra las reglas ellos se las manejaban para enterarse o estar cerca de los líos. "Sexto sentido" le llamaba Ron y cuando Harry y ella habían hecho una broma relacionada a la película muggle habían demorado toda la tarde hacerle entender a Ron el chiste y aún ahora tenía dificultades para entender aquella cosa inútil que los muggles llamaban _pelicalo_ y ni hablar de la _cinematografía_ concepto que se negaba a siquiera nombrar.

Cuando terminó de llenar el frasco, se deshizo de los restos del mismo en el caldero y luego a éste, ya limpio, lo disminuyó en tamaño y lo guardó en uno de los bolsillos de la túnica. Cuando hubo chequeado que no se había dejado nada salió y se dirigió a los terrenos del colegio.

Cuando salió fuera del colegio pudo admirar la luna en casi todo su esplendor y su mente recordó a los caídos a Remus y a Tonks, pero no se dejó entristecer, sus muertes no habían sido en vano pero si habían sido de las últimas, esa noche habían muerto los últimos de la guerra _"claro que no todos, todavía faltarían mis padres y un par de mortífagos que se habrían de resistir a su arresto"_. Pero a pesar de ser una hermosa noche se mantuvo en las sombras, a un costado del castillo, no quería ser descubierta por un par de ojos indiscretos. Luego se golpeó mentalmente ¡llevaba puesta la capa de invisibilidad! ¡Qué tan despistada podría ser!

Con menos preocupación se tomó la libertad de separarse más del castillo, pero no sin precaución, porque unos ojos bien entrenados podrían ver, con ayuda de la luna, el movimiento extraño del césped, unos ojos que podrían pertenecer a un profesor de pociones, a un huraño, elegante e interesante profesor _"¡y apuesto!"_ le dijo una vocecita muy chiquita en su cabeza parecida a su consciencia que la hizo ruborizar. Aquellos pensamientos estaban fuera de lugar y no quería que el profesor los leyera la próxima semana en su detención, ya le había advertido que un buen auror debía manejar lo básico en la legeremancia y la oclumancia e iban a practicar toda la semana próxima.

Con esos pensamientos llegó al Bosque Prohibido y con paso decidido comenzó a adentrarse. Ese año había tenido muchas expediciones ahí, ya que la hacía sentir tranquila y segura. Claro que era consciente de la ironía, pero a pesar de los peligros que podía llegar a haber en el Bosque no se comparaban a aquellos que temía del mundo real. Estar en el Bosque Prohibido la aislaba del mundo y ahí no tenía que enfrentar decisiones que no se encontraba preparada para tomar y la asustaban más que cualquier ser que podía encontrar allí.

Cuando llegó a un pequeño claro que conocía de memoria, se detuvo. Se desprendió la capa de invisibilidad y pudo sentir la fresca brisa que corría y se reprendió por no haber llevado más abrigo que la ligera túnica que tenía sobre el uniforme _"pero no me serviría de mucho"_ se recordó Hermione, ya que también comenzó a desprenderse del resto de sus ropas.

Cuando se encontró completamente desnuda se acercó a un arroyo que pasaba por un costado del claro, no era nada profundo, Hermione metió ambos pies en él y solo se sumergió hasta diez centímetros debajo de sus rodillas. Un escalofrío la sacudió y se erizó toda su piel, era casi verano pero no por eso no le iba hacer frío estar completamente desnuda con los pies mojados, más la brisa que había aumentado moviendo su cabello ondulado. Se encontraba iluminada por la luna en partes, ya que unos pocos árboles no permitían el paso completo de su luz. Antes de que metiera por completo los pies al agua se pudo ver el destello de una delicada tobillera de oro en su pierna izquierda.

-Bueno Hermione es hora de hacer un chequeo para ver si está todo en orden- se dijo murmurando apenas.- encontrarse completamente despojado de la ropa… ¡listo! Claro que ya hechicé la tobillera para que se acomode al tamaño de mi tobillo, nunca me la podría sacar… ehm… que más; parte del cuerpo en el agua y fuera de este… ¡listo!...

Y así se mantuvo por unos minutos más asegurándose que no se había olvidado de nada. Cuando estuvo completamente segura de que no se olvidaba de nada se encontraba titiritando por el frío que tenía pero ni se inmutó. Concentrada se tomó el contenido de la poción de un solo trago sintiendo como la extraña contextura pasaba por su garganta dejando un sabor agradable a su paladar. Sabía que el sabor dependía de cada persona y el hecho de que le agradara era ya un buen indicio.

Luego de que sintió que había pasado por completo la poción su garganta tomó la varita y se apuntó al corazón. Cerró los ojos y con voz pausada y sedosa comenzó a susurrar el hechizo para terminar con la transformación. Estando completamente ajena al ambiente que la rodeaba siguió pronunciando el hechizo más como un mantra durante unos cuantos minutos más, hasta que ya no lo pronunciaba sino que se lo repetía en la mente.

Luego del par de minutos comenzó a sentir suaves retorcijones en su estómago pero aquello no le impidió que siguiera pronunciando el hechizo. Solo cuando soltó la varita porque sus patas no estaban preparadas para agarrar objetos, comenzó a ser consciente de lo que la rodeaba.

El impacto que sintió del paso de la inconsciencia a ser consciente de todo lo que la rodeaba fue grande, mareada sacó sus cuatros patas del arroyo que ya casi tapaba sus patas, y se recostó en el césped a un costado. Todavía no sabía en que se había transformado pero primero debería controlar sus sentidos que estaban extremadamente agudos. Podía oler todo tipo de aromas, tampoco ayudaba que sus orejas captaran sonidos imperceptibles para el oído humano. El sentido del tacto también se encontraba más agudo, podía sentir perfectamente la brisa que jugaba con su pelaje, pelaje que la mantenía tibia, a temperatura perfecta; también sentía la tierra que se desprendía del suelo por el imperceptible movimiento casi involuntario de sus pequeñas garras.

Cuando sintió que podía controlar burdamente los sentidos del olfato y la audición se permitió abrir los ojos para acostumbrarse de la semioscuridad que había. Pero se llevo una gran sorpresa cuando pudo comprobar que veía mucho mejor que antes, con mayor nitidez y claridad, pero aquello que no lograba distinguir por completo con su visión parecía complementarse con sus demás sentidos haciendo una extraña sensación, ya que sentía como si los olores y los sonidos terminaban de completar su visión… con los ojos… dándole "colores" a su vista. Vista, que no perdía por completo la distinción de colores pero que si se había vuelto más "ligera" por decirlo de alguna manera.

Aquellas sensaciones casi inexplicables en expresiones humanas la tenían embelesada a Hermione, pero luego de un momento decidió dejar de explorar el espacio y comenzar a descubrirse. Tenía patas largas y ágiles, la pata trasera izquierda llevaba su tobillera ahora ajustada al tamaño que tenía; su pelaje era castaño entre oscuro y claro, suave, no era ni muy largo ni muy corto. Tenía cola larga como descubrió luego de unos segundos de perseguírsela de manera simpática y curiosa como si fuera un perro medio torpe jugando, todavía no podía controlarla completamente, pero un ruido la alertó.

Se mantuvo atenta a otros sonidos, pero solo escuchaba cerca a unas lechuzas levantar vuelo así que sin darle más importancia al sonido que la alertó continuó con su auto descubrimiento. Todavía no estaba segura de que animal era, asique se acercó al arroyo mientras olisqueaba un poco con su hocico.

La imagen que le devolvió el arroyo fue la de un lobo de mediana estatura, tirando a pequeña. Por un momento no estaba segura si era o no una loba, ya que tenía más parecido a un Husky Siberiano de tonalidades marrones y le parecía más raro un lobo de color castaño, tenía la imagen mental de aquellos animales en tonalidades grises, de blancos a negros. El hocico alargado, las patas no tan delicadas sino prácticas y la figura más estilizada y salvaje terminaron por confirmarle la idea. Era una loba. Sus ojos avellanas tenían un destello casi dorado que le daba apariencia más salvaje. Sus orejitas paradas como las de un Siberiano, solo que un poco más estilizadas, le daban un aspecto juguetón. Su cola peluda se movía de un lado a otro como haría más un perrito entrenado que una fiera loba, claro que Hermione era consciente de que nunca podría dar un aspecto rudo o muy salvaje.

Hermione se alejó del arroyo sintiéndose muy ágil y liviana. Yendo para donde se encontraba su ropa que le daba de lleno la luz de la luna. Y cuando fue consciente de la luna tuvo unos grandes deseos de llorar, su instinto animal la hizo llorar a la luna con aullido profundo pero suave. Mientras más le aullaba a la luna se sentía más conectada con el entorno que la rodeaba y una extraña energía la recorría. A los lejos se escuchaban otros aullidos lo que hicieron que aullara con más ahínco, en sintonía con ellos, conectados todos por aquella esfera brillante en lo alto del cielo.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Hermione, decidió comenzar a practicar la transformación de vuelta, porque sabía que la primera vez no era perfecta y podían quedar partes animales. Con esfuerzo se concentro en ser consciente de cada parte de su cuerpo y pensó en ella como humana, en cada rasgo físico. Al instante que comenzó a recordarse sintió estirones por todo su cuerpo que luchaba por volver a su forma original, claro que esta vez sí sintió todo el proceso y sintió dolor. Un aullido desgarrador dejó salir de su garganta que se iba convirtiendo en un gemido de dolor mientras terminaba la transformación, el estupor del hechizo la había vuelto por un tiempo completamente ajena de cualquier sensación. Sabía que las primeras transformaciones iban a doler, hasta que su cuerpo se acostumbrara y se volviera un acto natural.

Cuando dejó de sentir que algo se estiraba o se contraía abrió los ojos. Vio sus piernas y brazos, estaban como la última vez que recordaba, se encontraba semi agachada en el suelo. Se irguió por completo con un gesto elegante y comenzó a caminar hasta el arroyo, completamente desinhibida por su desnudez, sabía que además de pequeños animalitos no había nadie a la vista, asique había dejado de lado su pudor.

Al estar cerca del arroyo se agachó para poder ver el reflejo de su cara en el agua. Sus sentidos se habían humanizado, pero igual sentía que estaban más agudos que antes, su vista era mejor y le permitía una visión clara de su reflejo. Su boca, ojos y nariz estaban en su lugar, no tenía ninguna forma extraña, bajó un poco más la cabeza y encontró el primer problema. Dos tiernas orejitas de lobo adornaban su cabeza. La imagen que proyectaba era extraña, una de sus orejitas atenta a los ruidos se mantenía levemente de costado y a la otra parecía picarle su cabello porque daba pequeños tics.

Cuando se volvió a parar para tratar de terminar con su transfiguración algo suave y peludo le rozó una pierna, lo que hizo que saltara sobresaltada. Comenzó a girar en círculos ya que aquella cosa parecía esconderse tras su espalda hasta que pudo agarrarla y le dio un tirón. Cayó sentada y sintió un fuerte dolor en su cola, porque, efectivamente aquél era su segundo problema, la cola tampoco había desaparecido. Al ser consciente de lo que acababa de hacer comenzó a reír suavemente mientras se paraba de nuevo.

Ya más calmada cerró los ojos y se concentró en hacer desaparecer sus orejas y su cola. Cuando creyó haberlo conseguido volvió a controlar su reflejo, esta vez estaba todo en orden.

Durante un par de horas más trató de perfeccionar su cambio de mujer a loba y al revés. Luego de la primera hora ya se transformaba por completo, sin dejar ninguna extremidad humana o animal, dependiera el caso. Y luego de la segunda hora decidió que estaba bien por aquella noche, volvió a su forma humana e hizo aparecer con su varita una pequeña bolsa, luego metió toda su ropa, la capa de invisibilidad y por último su varita. Quería volver como loba así utilizaba sus patas ya que sentía un exceso de energía.

Cuando se convirtió en loba tomó con el hocico la bolsa y la fue pasando hasta quedar ajustada en su cuello, manteniendo el peso de la misma con su lomo. Luego de haberse fijado si estaba todo en orden comenzó a correr en dirección al castillo.

Una vez fuera del claro ya no se encontraba para nada tan iluminado el camino, pero ella podía ver a la perfección y no tenía necesidad de aminorar el paso, si no lo veía podía oler el tronco que esquivaba y así sucesivamente. Cuando salió del Bosque Prohibido comenzó a correr más rápido porque no quería ser vista, quedando entre las sombras, pero dejándose a la luz de vez en cuando. Su tobillera resplandecía por el reflejo de la luna, eran diferentes cadenitas entrelazadas de manera irregular con una pequeña que colgaba y terminaba con una luna.

Cuando llegó a la habitación de mujeres se hecho rendida en la cama y sin siquiera ponerse el pijama se quedó dormida.

Al otro día cuando Ginny preocupada por ser mediodía y ella aún no despertaba, la fue a despertar se encontró con que Hermione estaba completamente desnuda boca abajo sobre la cama durmiendo. Sus pies y sus brazos estaban manchados con tierra y su cabello estaba más alborotado de lo normal.

-Hermione… Hermione…- llamaba suavemente Ginny para despertarla, pero al no ver respuesta su impaciencia comenzó a ganarle hasta gritarle.- ¡HERMIONE!

-Ahhhh… ¡auch!- exclamó Hermione al caerse de la cama sobresaltada, luego de unos instantes desconcertada vio a Ginny y se volvió a ver descubriendo que estaba completamente desnuda. Sonrojada se tapo con el acolchado de su cama.- Ehm… ¿hola Gin?

-Luego Hermione, ahora me vas a tener que explicar un par de cosas, sacando el hecho que dormías completamente desnuda… ¿acaso te agarró necesidad de jardinería a la mitad de la noche o solo querías jugar con tierra?- preguntó Ginny con una sonrisa traviesa. Ella era una "buena infringidora de la leyes del colegio" como se auto proclamaba, orgullosa de su parentesco con los mellizos y haciendo honor a la sangre. Y como era tan buena, podía oler una travesura o una acción mal hecha a kilómetros, y por eso ahora, sabía que Hermione le iba a tener que explicar muchas cosas… muchas.

**Continuará…**

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo andan los preparativos para las fiestas? Yo muy emocionada la verdad, como había dicho acá les traigo un capítulo regalo. Creo que es el más largo que hice y espero seguir aumentando de tamaño conforme vayan pasando los capítulos.**

**Por falta de inspiración no se me ocurrió un hechizo para la transformación, además que no tengo nada de conocimiento del latín y bueno me hubiera gustado una frase así. Este capítulo no tiene mucha acción, pero para mí era necesario describir el momento en que se convierte en animaga, además que me pareció muy divertido, pero no me fío mucho porque no estoy en una posición muy objetiva, por eso me gustaría saber ¿qué piensan?**

**Gracias por los reviews! Animan mucho y motivan también bastante. Pero como ya les dije escribo por placer y para entretenimiento de ustedes.**

**También les aviso que bueno, a pesar de que trato de mantener la personalidad lo más fiel a los libros, también es cierto que los describo como yo los veo, con sus deseos ocultos, miedos y motivaciones; por eso tal vez hayan reacciones que no esperen y agregue también características.**

**Si leyeron hasta acá son unos grosos… jajaja, expresión demasiado argentina. MUCHAS FELICES FIESTAS!!! DISFRUTEN EN PAZ!!!**

**Gracias por todo!!**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!!**

**trini**


End file.
